Johan de Meij
Johannes Abraham Johan de Meij j'ohɑn dʏ mɛi}} (* 23. November 1953 in Voorburg) ist ein niederländischer Dirigent, Posaunist, Arrangeur und Komponist. Leben Die musikalische Karriere von de Meij begann im Alter von 15 Jahren bei dem Blasorchester Harmonie Forum Hadriani in Voorburg. Er erhielt in dieser Zeit Musikunterricht von Anne Bijlsma (senior) und Piet van Dijk auf Posaune und Euphonium. 1976 wurde er zum Militärdienst eingezogen und dem Fanfare-Orchester Trompetterkorps der Cavalerie in Amersfoort eingegliedert. Nach Beendigung des Militärdiensts wurde er im Mai 1977 Euphoniumspieler im Blasorchester Politiekapel, Amsterdam unter der Leitung von Karel Kokelaar. 1978 studierte er am Königlichen Musikkonservatorium in Den Haag Posaune bei Arthur Moore (Solo-Posaunist im Residentie Orkest) und Blasorchester- Direktion bei Rocus van Yperen und ab 1979 bei Jan van Ossenbruggen. Die Mitwirkung im professionellen Haags Koper Ensemble, einem Zusammenschluss von Bläsern des Radio-Philharmonischen Orchesters, des Utrechts Symphonie Orchesters und des Residentie Orchesters, spielte für de Meijs musikalischen Werdegang eine wichtige Rolle. Dieses 1978 gegründete Ensemble gab Konzerte in allen Teilen der Niederlande und wurde regelmäßig im Rundfunk gesendet. De Meij wirkte hier nicht nur als Instrumentalist, er erledigte auch administrative Dinge und schrieb Arrangements und eine Komposition. Seine Arrangements für Blasorchester wurden nicht nur von der Polizeikapelle in Amsterdam gespielt, sondern nach kurzer Zeit auch von zahlreichen Orchestern im In- und Ausland. Dies brachte den ersten Kontakt zu einem bekannten Musikverleger, der ihn für weitere Arrangements verpflichtete. De Meij bearbeitete zahlreiche Film- und Musicalmelodien für Blasorchester; für die Herausgabe seiner eigenen Kompositionen gründete er in der Folge einen Eigenverlag. Als erste Komposition stellte de Meij 1988 gleich eine ganze Symphonie vor: Die Symphonie Nr.1 The Lord of the Rings. Mit der Uraufführung mit dem Groot Harmonieorkest van de Belgische Gidsen unter der Leitung von Norbert Nozy und der Einspielung des Werkes auf CD durch die Koninklijke Militaire Kapel unter Pierre Kuypers erreichte er weltweite Anerkennung. Das Werk, das Motive von Tolkiens Roman Der Herr der Ringe verwendet, erhielt 1989 den renommierten US-amerikanischen Sudler Composition Award. Weitere bekannte Werke sind die Symphonie Nr. 2 The big Apple, das T-Bone Concerto (für Posaune und Blasorchester) und Casanova (für Violoncello und Blasorchester). Neben seinem Wirken als Komponist ist de Meij auch als Posaunist im Orchester De Volharding, im Amsterdam Wind Orchestra und im Radio Kammerorchester Amsterdam aktiv. Zudem ist er Gastdirigent vor allem bei Blasmusik-Seminaren in Europa, Japan, Singapur, Brasilien und in den USA. Werke (Auswahl) * 1984–1988 Symphony No. 1 "The Lord of the Rings" *# Gandalf *# Lothlórien *# Gollum *# Journey in the Dark / The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm *# Hobbits * 1988 Loch Ness- A Scottish Fantasy *# The Lake At Dawn *# Slowly *# Inverness *# Storm *# Conclusion * 1989 Aquarium opus 5 *# Allegretto grazioso (Neon Tetra, Electric Eel and Angelfish) *# Andante / Adagio (Sea Horse and Zebrafish) *# Finale: Allegro giocoso (Guppy & Co.) * 1993 Symphony No. 2 "The Big Apple" (A New York Symphony) *# Skyline - Allegro assai *# Interlude - Times Square Cadenza *# Gotham - Largamente, allegro agitato e nervoso * 1995 Polish Christmas Music- Part 1 ** based on the polish christmas carols Poklon Jezusowi; Mizerna, cicha; Aniol pasterzom mówil; Gdy sliczna Panna and Jam jest dudka * 1995 Jazz Suite No. 2 (von Dmitri Schostakowitsch) Klassische Transkription für Blasorchester *# Marsch *# Lyrischer Walzer *# Tanz Nr. 1 *# Tanz Nr. 2 *# Walzer Nr. 2 *# Finale * 1996 T-Bone Concerto für Posaune und Blasorchester *# Rare *# Medium *# Well done * 1997 Continental Overture * 1998 La Quintessenza *# Introduzione *# Capriccio *# Arioso *# Alla Marcia * 2000 Casanova für Violoncello Solo und Symphonisches Blasorchester *# Prologo – Il Tema di Messer Grande *# Cadenza – Attos di Presentazione *# La Vita a Corte *# L'Arresto di Casanova *# Reminiscenze *# L'Evasione dai Piombi *# M.M. e C.C. *# Finale e Stretto: Il Trionfo dell'Amore * 2002 The Venitian Collection *# Voice of Space (La Voix des Airs) *# The Red Tower (La Torre Rossa) *# Magic Garden (Zaubergarten) *# Empire of Light (L'Empire des Lumières) * Klezmer Classics for wind orchestra *# Mazltov *# Dem Trisker Rebn’s Nign *# Lomir Sich Iberbetn *# Chosidl *# Ma Yofus * The Wind in the Willows *# The River *# Ratty and Mole *# Mister Toad *# The Return of Ulysses * 2006 Symphony No. 3 "Planet Earth" *# Lonely Planet *# Planet Earth *# Mother Earth Weblinks * Homepage Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann en:Johan de Meij fr:Johan de Meij ja:ヨハン・デ＝メイ nl:Johan de Meij zh:约翰·德·梅杰 Kategorie:Komponist